The Question
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Eugene needs to know the answer to a very important question. He has waited a long time and needs, really needs the answer. Bad Summary, Good story. Please read.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Tangled. The movie and its characters belong to Disney.

Hello everbody! I´m Nefertari Queen, a spanish writer. My english is not good and probabily you don´t understed one word in this note. So, I need say:

I have storie in spanish, "Tangled, la novela". I do for that storie a epilogue, after the movie, when Rapunzel lives in the kingdom like a princess. My friend J Metropolis offered make the translate of that scene at english, and this is the result. I change the name "Epilogue" for "The Question" ;)

**J Metropolis**, thanks for this present and evertihing you need tell me, I help you for ever :)

Now, I hope you enjoy this fanfic. (and understand this note)

* * *

><p><strong>The Question.<strong>

Eugene had his arms folded across his chest. His posture was slightly bent with fear and respect, two emotions that were not well known to him until he began living in the Palace. He tried to appear calm, while keeping an eye on the clock in the corner of the room, seeing the pendulum swing back and forth. The golden hands on the clock were ornate, each moving at a different pace, elegant numbers announcing the passage of time. It was just after nine o'clock at night.

He thought of tapping his foot to relieve a bit of nervousness. But that would result in some noise and at the moment he did not want to annoy anyone in the room. Eugene knew that causing an annoyance was the last thing one should do when asking a favor from very important people. A favor of this magnitude required the maximum amount of patience.

Diverting his eyes from the clock, Eugene found the joyful eyes of the Queen and her friendly smile. This tender woman had quickly earned Eugene's affection and respect. The Queen's contented face revealed her opinion on the question that Eugene had asked almost half an hour ago. The King, however, was still meditating on the matter.

Other than the constant tick-tock of the clock, the room was silent. Every once in a while, that silence was broken by the opening and shutting of doors and the fall of distant footsteps. Nothing serious and loud enough to distract the occupants of this room. The lights in the Palace were almost entirely extinguished, the moon and stars painted the sky. But Eugene was oblivious to this beautiful landscape. He was covertly watching the King.

The King had his back turned, hands clasped tightly. He stared through the window at an unknown distant point beyond the Palace. At this hour and in this light he certainly would not be able to see even the palace gardens. But the man remained in that position, unmoving. The King's exquisitely embroidered robes fell just bellow his ankles. His gold chains could be seen on his the broad shoulders and a scabbard hung from the King's waist.

The King swallowed hard.

Maybe the King was exaggerating, maybe not. Either way, it took Eugene no small amount of courage to go before his Majesties and ask that damn question once and for all. That question that after years of classes, visits to Court, community service as a means to make amends and restitution for his past crimes, and in short, complete and total reform of his old ways, he was finally able to ask. Now that he was a more learned man, with something of your own money, earned honestly and the recipient of a Royal Pardon, he was worthy of making.

Yet King did not answer. What could he possibility be contemplating staring off into space, looking at nothing?

The Queen, who had been sitting no more than 10 feet from her husband, finally stopped pretending to read the book that had been resting on her lap and broke the silence with a clear, sweet and slightly sharp voice.

"Well, we should answer Eugene's question" she said to her husband. "What is your response?"

The King glanced at his wife, Eugene was unable to see his expression.

"It has taken me by surprise," his Majesty said quietly.

"We both knew that sooner or later Eugene would come to ask us this" she replied, putting her hands on her hips, "So, as a matter of courtesy, give him your response. Poor Eugene has been standing here waiting for a response for almost an hour."

Eugene looked at the clock on the wall. The Queen was right. Well, that would explain why his legs felt numb.

Eugene immediately straightened his posture when the King stared at him with an unreadable expression and a very distinguished and proud demeanor. He felt at that moment an insignificant person compared the man before him. He lowered his face in humility.

"Eugene Fitzherbert" the King stated "You've lived in my palace for nearly three years, during which time you've shown that you are capable of turning your life around and have won my respect as well as that of my wife."

The Queen smiled and nodded, revealing that she was really proud of Eugene.

The King continued. "That does not lessen my anguish. After all, I have but one daughter and although I know that you are a good person, please understand that no one would ever fill the list of requirements to be worthy of Rapunzel."

"You're right," Eugene said softly, he had expected this verdict.

"Still, I give you my consent." The King stated.

Eugene could not help but look up at the King with a surprised and grateful expression. Full of joy.

"If my daughter accepts, you have my blessing to marry her. I entrust her to you."

Eugene did not have an opportunity to respond when the King added something else.

"Give me your oath that you will take care of her with your life."

"You do not have to ask me that, Sir" Eugene answered "I will, I give you my word."

As if those were the words that the King needed, he then smiled slightly and nodded. The Queen stood next to the King and looked at Eugene with maternal love.

"Go then, off to bed," she said "You need your rest. Tomorrow, you will be able to propose to my daughter. You have our full consent for your union."

Eugene bowed.

"Thank Your Majesties. I promise to look after her and make her happy above all else!"

"I would not ask less of you. Now, go" King said solemnly.

With a smile, Eugene left the King's office and walked toward his room, one floor below. Even in sleep he could not lose the smile that continued to adorn his face several days later. He did not fear Rapunzel's rejection, his only anxiety had been the King and now that he had been given the King's consent, nothing could make him feel bad.

In the King's office, the King and Queen smiled before retreating to their bedchamber.

"You were cruel. Why did you take so long to respond?" the Queen asked.

"Well, perhaps I exaggerated a bit," the King replied "Either way, Eugene already knew that we would consent."

"Yet you caused him quite a scare" the Queen smiled heartily "We'll have a wedding! Our daughter will finally be married."

"Yes." the King replied.

The Queen then imagined thousands of beautiful scenarios. She bit her lower lip gently, when the image of a beautiful baby with tan skin and green eyes came to mind. She shrugged her shoulders.

All in good time she thought.

The End.

* * *

><p>That´s all.<p>

Yeah, is short. Please, if you read and like it sent me a review. I really appreciate your opinion.

Good bye and thanks for read! :)

chao!


End file.
